


Deck Those Halls

by notlucy



Series: We Wish You a Merry Kink-mas [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky thinks he's hilarious, Christmas Smut, Come Shot, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Eye Contact, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Mutual Masturbation, Off-screen Relationship(s), Panties, Possessive Behavior, Steve doesn't think at all, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Bucky has a pre-Christmas present for Steve. Unfortunately, Steve's always made a bit of a mess when opening his gifts.





	Deck Those Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second vignette in the Kinkmas series that Crockzilla and I are doing. You don't need to have read any of the other stories to enjoy this one - it's pure fluffy smut!
> 
> For context: in this universe, Steve, Bucky & Peggy are all together. And it's modern-day. Because wizards. This particular vignette is just Stucky. The three of them are spending the holidays in a secluded cabin with Tony, Pepper, Peter (adult Peter, not 15-year-old MCU Peter) and Wade. 
> 
> (But seriously, it's just Christmas smut.)

After the Christmas tree had been located, cut down, and returned to the cabin, Steve desperately needed a shower as he was covered with pine needles and sap. Additionally, a not-inconsiderable amount of bark had inexplicably gotten inside of his snow pants. He didn’t make that particular discovery until he stripped off and got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist to find Bucky lounging on the bed. He had a book in his hands, and a blanket pulled up to his stomach, looking freshly showered as well - his hair was wet, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Hey, Buck,” he said. “Where’d you clean up? Coulda joined me.”

“Peter let me use their bathroom,” he replied, shifting his weight and setting the book down, watching Steve with a little smirk.

“That’s pretty generous of Peter.” Bucky made a vague noise of agreement, eyes on the towel, which might have made Steve feel self-conscious except, well, it was _Bucky_. “See something you like, pal?”

“Yeah,” he said, holding out his hand. “C’mere?”

“Sure.” Steve didn’t waste much time in dropping the towel, knocking it to the side with one foot before stretching out on the bed next to Bucky. It was entirely frozen and snowy outside, but whoever had done the heating and insulation on the cabin had gotten things right, as Steve felt perfectly comfortable in nothing but his birthday suit.

Bucky smiled before leaning up for a kiss, light at first, then deepening into something needier. It thrilled Steve every time Bucky was able to relax enough to ask for what he wanted without agonizing over it. Skimming a hand down Bucky’s side, he let it rest just at the top of the blanket, not asking for more but leaving the option open.

Kissing was good, honestly. Bucky enjoyed it, and he was damn skilled at getting Steve worked up, kissing down his jaw and across his neck. They could make out like teenagers, Steve knew, because they’d done it when they were _actual_ teenagers, and hadn’t lost the knack. Besides, it seemed to be all Bucky really wanted to do at the moment.

Until, that was, he wanted more, shifting his weight so the blanket fell away a bit, then placing his hand on top of Steve’s and moving it to his hip.

A hip that was clad in something soft, and silky, and entirely unexpected, the material grazing Steve’s fingers when he brought them to rest on Bucky’s body. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and looked down to find Bucky in a pair of deep red silk panties, lace detail along the edges.

Huh. Bucky’d never done _that_ before. That was fine - Steve liked surprises.

Bucky was hard, too, he was pleased to note - cock straining at the flimsy underthings. Steve smiled to himself before looking back up at Bucky’s face to find him chewing on his bottom lip. That was no good. He didn’t need to be nervous.

“Don’t you look pretty?” Steve said, reassuring, his voice coming out a growl as he brought his hand around to Bucky’s ass, gripping him through the silk and squeezing possessively.

Bucky’s face relaxed, a smile that might have been described as shy if Steve didn’t know better spreading across his features. “You like ‘em?” he asked. “I wasn’t sure…”

Steve cut him off with a kiss, shifting and rolling him onto his back so he could settle him against the pillow. Not wanting to waste a moment, Steve used his knee to nudge Bucky’s legs apart, straddling his left thigh to pin him in place, keeping both hands on his shoulders. When he pulled back from the kiss, he took the opportunity to look Bucky over again. He really was pretty, all kiss-bitten lips and wide eyes, his prick making a damp spot on the panties. Steve wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but they looked similar to a pair of Peggy’s that he was especially fond of. So either they were hers, or she and Bucky had gone shopping together.

The former was a turn-on, the latter even more so. Both had his cock perking right up with interest.

“God damn, Buck,” he said, shaking his head. “You wanna show off a little more? Touch yourself for me?”

Bucky’s eyes went wider, and he nodded, bringing a hand to rest on his stomach. “Can I…?”

“Sure, sugar,” Steve replied. “Go ahead.”  

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky agreed, pushing his panties away just enough that he could fist himself. His big hand made quite the contrast to the delicate material gripping his thighs. Gorgeous. Steve might have wished for a pencil and paper if it wouldn’t have spoiled the moment.

The simple genius of their positioning meant that Steve was keeping Bucky pinned to the bed without any real bondage. It meant Bucky couldn’t wriggle, which was one of his favorite things to do when he was feeling good. Being constrained, just a little, heightened things, and Bucky whined plaintively every time he found himself unable to twist or turn or jerk his hips quite as much as he wanted to.

“Aww, Buck, is that tough for you?” Steve teased. Bucky glared, kicking his free leg fruitlessly against the bed. “You want me to move? Let you turn over and rut like a good puppy?”

“Ste-eeeeve!” Bucky protested, and it sure sounded like he did. Typical Bucky - he’d been turning the same old masturbatory tricks since the thirties.

“Sorry, pal,” Steve said, moving his right hand from Bucky’s shoulder and bringing it down to rub the spot where hip met thigh - the spot that drove Bucky absolutely crazy. True to form, he yelped, arching off the mattress with enough force that Steve had to work to keep him pinned. Once he’d calmed down, Steve leaned in to steal a kiss. “Wanna see your face when you come.”

“You want me to?” Bucky asked, like he hadn’t been sure. Steve wasn’t one to deny him pleasure. Edging was more Peggy’s territory, and usually inflicted on him rather than Bucky.

“Sure, baby,” he said. “Long as I can see you.”

Bucky nodded, a moan leaving him as he got back to work. It wouldn’t take long, considering how worked up he was. Steve watched his face as he picked up speed, the soft sounds he was making growing needier the faster he pumped. Blue eyes locked onto Steve’s until the last possible second when Bucky closed them, jerking fitfully, mouth open in a soundless cry. Steve smiled, drinking in the sight of him. Enjoying the show. Bucky was always sweet when he came, fluttery and full of as many whimpers as his orgasm could wring out of him. It was a good one, too, ropes of come striping his stomach and a couple making it nearly to his chest.

Steve loved him like that.

“Look at you,” he murmured. “Such a mess, huh? We gotta get you cleaned up.”

Bucky, boneless and recovering, didn’t protest as Steve moved to his side in order to slip the panties down his legs. Steve considered the crumpled material in his hand, wondering whether it could get the job done. As it turned out, the silk wasn’t very effective at cleaning Bucky’s torso. Somehow neither of them minded, with Steve doing the best job he could and thoroughly ruining the panties in the process of wiping up Bucky’s spunk.

“Stevie…” Bucky managed, shivering when Steve swiped a thumb across his nipple.

“Shhh,” Steve murmured. “I gotta think about this one, sugar. You got yourself messy and made me ruin your panties, huh?”

“I…”

“Buck,” he replied, tone a little sharper, gauging Bucky’s interest. His pupils were dilated, though, still interested in whatever game Steve wanted to play. “You keep interrupting when I’m figuring out your punishment. I oughtta…” He hesitated, deciding on a course of action. “Open your mouth.”

Bucky did, immediately, trusting Steve implicitly. And God, the trust that Bucky handed over so freely was staggering, still, after all this time.

He didn’t take that trust lightly as he balled up the flimsy red panties and pushed them past Bucky’s lips, filling his mouth with the silk, the lace, the taste of his own come. Bucky moaned, because Bucky was a delight, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Hey,” Steve said quietly. “Uh uh, pal. You’re gonna watch me. See what happens when you make a mess.”

Bucky did as he was told, opening his eyes and fixing them right on Steve.

“Put your hands behind your head,” he said, his voice a little hoarse. Bucky obeyed again, both arms moving, the light glinting off the dark metal of his prosthetic as he settled it behind himself. “No touching, alright? Be a good boy.”

Bucky nodded, and Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss him lightly before sitting back up and grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He took a moment to get settled, straddling Bucky’s chest this time. He was careful, though, to avoid the sensitive places where the prosthetic met his shoulder. (He’d pinched him a time or two doing that, and not the fun, sexy kind of pinching. Just the painful kind that left Steve with a guilty conscience for days.)

Once he was comfortable, he poured some lube onto his palm, then wrapped his hand around his shaft. Bucky, for whatever reason, had always preferred jerking himself dry, while Steve had discovered the pleasures of a Vaseline enhanced handjob in the forties and hadn’t looked back since.

“Fuck,” Steve muttered after a moment, grinning at Bucky and shaking his head. God, he looked good enough to eat, all spread out, panties stuffed into his mouth, big eyes fixed right on Steve’s face. “You’re so pretty, Buck, you know that, don’t you?”

Bucky blushed at the compliment, looking away. Steve couldn’t have that, so he reached his free hand out, gripping the dimple in Bucky’s chin that he loved so much and turning his face back. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

There was a muffled noise of protest from behind the gag that Steve assumed was an apology, so he released Bucky’s chin and sighed. “I know you are, sweetheart. Just stay still for me.”

Bucky nodded, and Steve set to work in earnest. He’d worked up a good head of steam watching Bucky jerk himself, and the knowledge of what he was about to do was certainly helping. Still, there were a few tricks he knew to speed up the process - twisting his wrist at the right time, running his thumb over his slit, applying _just_ the perfect amount of pressure when he found that one god damn angle that set his thighs trembling.

The room was silent, save for the slick sounds of Steve’s hand on his dick, his heavy breathing, Bucky taking in air through his nose and occasionally letting out a muffled moan. Didn’t take long before the heat that had been pooling low in Steve’s belly threatened to overflow, and he jerked his hand faster, panting, angling his prick as best he could when his orgasm hit. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, to watch, which was damn near impossible considering how good it felt.

But hell, it was worth it. Bucky looked wrecked, Steve’s spunk hitting him in thick spurts, covering his pretty face. It was stuck to his eyelashes, his lips, his nose. That goddamn dimple in his chin. Hell, there was some in his hair, mingling with the dampness remaining from his shower.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve managed. “Fuck, sweetheart. Bucky, Jesus Christ.” Reaching out, he pulled the panties from Bucky’s mouth, leaning down to capture him in a searing kiss before Bucky could take a breath. Messed both of them up pretty good. Steve didn’t give a shit.

When he pulled back, Bucky had a smirk on his face, quirking an eyebrow as he squirmed. “Don’t think he’s got much to do with it, Stevie,” he said.

“Huh?” Steve replied. His brain wasn’t quite firing on all cylinders yet.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky said. “He wasn’t the one coming on my fuckin’ face.”

“Oh.” Steve couldn’t think of a better response. Thinking was tough.

“Goddamn. You shoot your brains out your johnson, Rogers?” Bucky teased.

“Hey!” Steve said, laughing in spite of himself. Rolling his eyes, he scooted back so he was straddling Bucky’s hips instead, hauling him up for another messy kiss. “Don’t be rude - I can gag you again.”

Bucky made a noise of assent against his mouth before biting down lightly on Steve’s bottom lip. “That’d be alright.”

Steve smirked, reaching up to muss Bucky’s hair, which Bucky absolutely hated. “I’m sure. You’re gonna need another shower, pal.”

“Probably,” Bucky agreed. “You gonna join me?”

Silly question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tomorrow, Crockzilla's vignette will delve into the mystery of how Steve and Wade failed spectacularly at Dad!Task #1. It's both tragic and hilarious. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com). Also, follow [crockzilla](https://crockzilla.tumblr.com) while you're there.


End file.
